The Cell Games
by DrewSaga
Summary: What if Cell killed off all the Z-fighters after overpowering Gohan, but decided not to blow up the planet Earth, and rather searched everywhere in the whole universe for a worthy opponent to fight, he bumps into legendary encounters that ironically serves as threats of the universe, how will he rise to the top as the most powerful being ever known in millions of years?


**What if Cell killed off all the Z-fighters after overpowering Gohan, but decided not to blow up the planet Earth, and rather searched everywhere in the whole universe for a worthy opponent to fight, he bumps into legendary encounters that ironically serves as threats of the universe, how will he rise to the top as the most powerful being ever known in millions of years?**

**Update: This chapter has been revised as an attempt to make this better to read.**

* * *

**Here Starts Chapter 1, which is of how Cell won his battle against the Super Saiyan of Super Saiyans known as Son Gohan...**

* * *

Cell attempted to blow up the planet by turning into the ticking time bomb for Earth, a hero known as Son Goku teleports towards Cell with Instant Transmission and he is holding Cell, facing Gohan. Goku then took Cell to the planet of the King Kai, Cell then exploded, taking King Kai, Gregory, Bubbles and Son Goku's life away, and blown up the planet, little did anyone know, this has released some space pirates into the living world, however, one cell of Cell's body remained intact and thanks to the namek Piccolo's regenerative abilities he inherited, Cell regenerated himself until he became whole.

Cell looked at his hands in surprise, "I...I don't believe it...my power..." Cell begins to power up, he was enthusiastic about his new power he never thought he had, "My incredible power! I am now unrivaled in the whole universe!" "Now to have my revenge" thought Cell, as he placed two fingers on his forehead and then suddenly disappearing.

* * *

_On Earth, where the Cell Games have taken place..._

All the Z-fighters were preparing to leave the area, they were all in disbelief of the death of Goku, none more so than Gohan was, he was furious at what he has done, recalling his carelessness earlier, "I could have killed him! Why did you have to do this Dad! It should have been me!"

"Don't worry, he did it because he wanted to keep you and the Earth safe and you know it" he says as an attempt to comfort him, and then he heads towards where Cell threw up Android #18, Krillin picks the android up up and brings her to the Z-fighters, Vegeta detests the idea he thinks Krillin has in mind."What do you think you are doing, put her down so I can blast her." Vegeta held up his hand ready to charge a finishing move. "Relax, she is not that bad" Krillin responded thinking of Android 18's beauty.

Suddenly a golden aura has appeared where Cell once was, and massive electricity was surrounding this entity, who was none other than Cell, quickly before anyone seen it coming, Cell launched an energy beam at Future Trunks, and he begin coughing blood as he was dying. All of the Z-fighters looked in complete shock and turned around from us. Cell responded with a cackling laugh "Who was that I shot, oh right, it was Trunks," Vegeta was trying to contain his anger yelling "What do you want from us Cell!?"

"What do you think I am here for?, I am here for my revenge" Cell responded, but Vegeta ignored those words as he looked down at Future Trunks who has a hole in his chest, coughing blood. "No...Trunks..My son..." he whispered to himself. "This is bad enough that Cell has humiliated me, disgraced my saiyan ancestors, but this, this has gone too far, he will pay the ultimate price" he thought as he was gritting his teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled spontaneously, he then charged at Cell, and went Super Saiyan while doing so. "CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL LLLLLL!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and he shot his first ki blast right at Cell. Cell deliberately took the blast head on, Vegeta has kept launching ki blasts so furiously, it seemed that he would never stop attacking, but then he stopped after a minute to catch a little bit of breath; "Cell, I know you are there, I am going to blow you to pieces until you can never regenerate!" yelling at Cell in an attempt to make him feel the pain on his pride. then continued blasting Cell for another minute with more battle-crys.

By the time Vegeta was done, Krillin made a remark about the outrage, "That is what I call overdoing it." he said. Vegeta, making assumptions said "It's over..." and then a figure none other than Cell charges forward, with a sadistic smirk, he said "Wrong! It's over when I say it's over" And back-smacks Vegeta onto the ground, rendering Vegeta in a brief state of shock. "Vegeta!" Gohan shouted, "Cell, You monster!" he then powers up into his SSJ2 state, while Cell is charging an energy blast towards Vegeta "And it's over now!" Cell launches the energy beam, before the energy beam struck Vegeta. Gohan leaps over Vegeta and he gets struck by the energy blast, which stings him alot. "Aaaah!" he yelped.

After the dust cloud clears from the ki blast's impact, Gohan has been shown to have taken damage on one of his arms, which became a shock to everyone else watching. "Are you ready to feel the power of ultimate perfection." Cell said, but he decides to state an explanation as to how he survived his own self-destruct, "Before I destroy all of you, I will tell you how I am still alive.", Cell started, "After I have self-destructed, I have destroyed Son Goku, but I still had one cell of me left that was my core, my cell has regenerated, and I regained my perfect form even without Android 18, and I was not only reached perfection but I reached a whole new level of power. Like Saiyans, I get stronger after near death, like Namekians I can regenerate, and like Frieza and his Father I can survive even the harshness of space. In addition, I have obtained Son Goku's instant transmission technique and that is how I am back, new and improved as you may say." Cell then places his arms in front of him and then pulls it back, concentrating his energy into a point creating an energy beam called the kamehameha "Now, you will perish." Gohan has the look of defeat as he saw Cell charge an energy blast and he thought he could not stop it. "What's wrong, are you going to fight back?" Cell said, insisting Gohan to make this exciting for Cell.

Gohan has thought of what has happened to his father and has made him feel all loss of hope "What's the point, my father died because of me, which means I deserve to die with him." he said, and then a voice appears in his head, which sounds like none other than his father. _"Come on, forfeiting already, that isn't the Gohan I know"_ Goku said telepathically. Gohan's guilt still did not fade away. "But dad, you are dead because of me, it was my fault that I brought you into this mess." he said and then Goku said right after _"If you are going to blame anybody, blame Cell, make him pay for all of his crimes he has caused."_ Gohan then felt confident enough to at least resist Cell, he said "Okay dad, I will do it", he pulls his arm that is not injured towards himself to charge up an energy blast similar to Cell's, "Kame...Hame..."

This however only amused Cell even more. "So, he still got some fight left inside of him." He mumbled to himself. Cell shouts "Now! You! Die!" And he launches his Nova Kamehameha, however Gohan launches it at the same timing. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan let out a battle cry as the energy blasts come closer to colliding.

The kamehameha waves both collide in a big dome of energy. It was initially evenly matched, but then Cell slowly began to overpower Gohan, however Gohan had some support, the Z-fighters that were on the side lines were thinking of helping Gohan stop the monster, especially Piccolo, who was Gohan's first teacher. "Gohan" he said, as he has made his decision, cause he knows nothing would be the same without him, Gohan was the first person to show the once Demon King friendship. "I'm comming Gohan." he said, an aura surrounded him and he flew behind Cell and launched his special beam cannon.

Krillin detested the idea Piccolo had of stopping Cell and said "Is he crazy, facing Cell is like suicide, and he knows it." Tenshinhan better understood what was going on in Piccolo's mind and replyed to Krillin" Maybe so but it is not my style to forfeit without putting up a fight." "Yeah, and we don't have nothing to lose do we?" Yamcha replied. "Maybe so, but everyone here has a planet to lose." They all flew to Gohan's assistance.

A yellow energy blast with a pink spiral came and hit Cell's aura, but it however only tickled the perfect monster. Then Goku's other friends such as Tenshinhan, Yamcha and Krillin joined in all came and attacked at once"Tribeam!" Tien shouted "Haaaa!" Krillin and Yamcha then shouted and launched the ki blast behind Cell, but Cell is barely phased at all but barely seems to make a difference to him in this struggle as he is fighting off the wave that could potentially destroy him, as the blast was getting closer, Cell then powered up to send the four fighters that were attacking from behind flying, and then powered up his energy blast, shouting in the process, "You dare to challenge ultimate perfection!". "YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!" Cell yelled and his kamehameha suddenly overpowers Gohan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gohan was screaming in agony as the kamehameha was disintegrating him, unlike Cell, he cannot regenerate so this was the end for him, Piccolo screamed in the top of his lungs "GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" as he realized what was happening to him and he is in disbelief of it.

Gohan was being disintegrated by Cell's kamehameha wave and once the kamehameha wave was gone, Cell was standing there, very tired, to a point he has lost over 3/4 of his power, meaning he was less powerful at this moment than he was before his Zenkai. But he was still a huge threat to the Z-fighters, as the strongest one alive is not Gohan nor Goku, but the strongest one was Vegeta, followed by Piccolo. The Z-fighters were all in disbelief of Gohan's death. "This cannot be..." Vegeta muttered in disbelief realizing that this is the end of the road for him. "It's over...Cell has won his games" Piccolo said with the same reaction as Vegeta. "This isn't fair...why did Gohan have to die" he said.

Unlike the Z-fighters, Cell was still amused despite the fact that in his weakened state, he does realize with the amount of fatigued he has endured from the Kamehameha struggle, he is barely stronger than Vegeta was at his highest obtained level.

"I am very tired" Cell said, catching a breath, "if you want to kill me, now is your best chance, though by best, I don't mean you can kill me." While Cell was amused, Vegeta is angry at Cell for killing and disgracing his number 1 rival and then killing his son who he has only ignored while he was alive and then transformed into his Ascended Super Saiyan form out of fury. "You will pay dearly for what you done to Trunks and Goku, I will promise you that!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

Cell was still amused, remembering his last battle he had with Vegeta, "didn't anybody teach you not to make promises you cannot accomplish?" Cell taunted with a smirk.

As the Z-fighters are watching a battle that is about to start, they are discussing what might inevitably happen. "Vegeta is a fool if he thinks he can take on this evil monster" Yamcha replied. Piccolo replies in disapproval "I disagree, Vegeta is doing this because deep down, he does care for his son Trunks, and desires to defeat Goku on his own, whether he believes it or not. And Vegeta is the best chance we got now that Gohan and Goku are gone.

* * *

**Next Chapter on The Cell Games:**

**Vegeta is ready to fight the severely fatigued, yet still terrifying Cell, will the Z-fighters form a strategy and will it work, find out on the next chapter.**


End file.
